


Knight in Blue and Red

by AbsinthexMind



Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Guilt, Jousting, Marriage Proposal, Scolding, Shame, Surprises, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestYou wanted to be in charge of Riverrun when your father died, but because you were the third and youngest daughter of Hoster Tully that was highly impossible. You would show him. Show him that you would be a better successor than your brother Edmure.
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Reader
Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Knight in Blue and Red

No one could believe it. Rhaegar Targaryen, the prince of the Seven Kingdoms, had just been defeated in a joust. His opponent staring down at him from atop of his horse. A knight that paraded themselves in armor of blue and red. 

The crowd around them was hushed as Rhaegar’s vassals scurried to help him up. Rhaegar didn’t need any assistance though. He waved away the helpful hands and dusted himself off. In a tourney like this it was bound to happen. Rhaegar had been winning for several days now as the Tourney of Harrenhal was in full swing. 

Shooting a charming grin despite the dirt on his face, Rhaegar takes a bow. “Well done! You have bested me, good ser.” 

Swiftly dismounting their horse, the knight takes off their helm. . . 

To reveal a mass of auburn hair, bright and beautiful which complimented the feminine face of its owner. Vivacious blue eyes crinkle as the she-knight grins. 

There’s cries of outrage in the stands at this revelation and Rhaegar himself can only gawk. He still held his smile though. How odd, how amazing that this armored lady easily bested him. 

“It was an honor, Your Grace.” She grins and offers her hand to him.  
**  
  


“A disgrace. Do you know what you just did?” Hoster Tully turns on you. Normally your father was so docile, but you knew you had taken a great risk in stealing Edmure’s mount and participating in the tourney. “You’ve embarrassed the future king! I can’t imagine what he’ll do to us.” 

You shrug while undoing your braid. “He didn’t look too upset.” 

“(y/n).” 

His serious tone made you stop and let your hair fall down onto your shoulders. “Father. . . it’s okay. I didn’t do anything wrong. I beat him fair and square.” 

Old and withered, your father sighs and collapses in his seat. The sound of the tourney was still going on outside of your tent. “Why do you do these things. . .” 

Shame started to seep into you. You loved your father. The only reason you did what you did was to show him that you would be a better head of House Tully than your brother Edmure. Even though he was older than you, you knew he was weak. You saw it when he would practice his blade skills; always landing on his butt pathetically. At a young age he had shown you a few moves and within a couple of months you were able to disarm him quite easily. 

“I’m sorry father. . . I didn’t mean to upset you.” Hanging your head, you hold your hands in your lap. “I just wanted to prove myself to you.” 

“Well that was not the right way. If you wanted to show your worthiness you should take note on your older sisters.” 

At that a fire lit inside of your chest. You hated when he lumped you in with Catelyn and Lysa. You loved your sisters but you didn’t want to shape your life based on finding a lord husband. That wasn’t the life you wanted. 

“Lord Tully?” A bannerman hesitantly peeks his head through the tent flap. 

Your father straightens in his chair. “What is it?” 

The bannerman licked his lips, glancing at you. “His Grace, Prince Rhaegar wishes to speak with you.” 

Oh no. 

The reality of what you had just done settled in. Panicked, you stare at your father to gauge his reaction. His eyes are serious and grave as he nods. “Go. I have nothing more to say to you.” 

Teeth sinking into your bottom lip, you obey Lord Tully and stand to leave. When you open the tent though you immediately lock eyes with Rhaegar Targaryen who still bore dirt on his face. 

With a smile, he steps aside. “My lady.” 

Averting your gaze you give him a small curtsy before rushing away.  
  
  


“You’ve certainly gotten yourself in quite an ordeal now.” Cat folds her arms once she finds you alone in your tent that you shared with your sisters. Lysa was thankfully off trying to flirt with the many bannermen in the hopes of finding a worthy husband. “Embarrassing father and Prince Rhaegar-” 

“Yes, yes. I know. I heard enough of it from father.” Back turned to face your older sister, you continue to viciously stab your sewing needle through your torn sleeve. 

There’s a pause before Catelyn’s voice softens. “Let me have that. You’re going to ruin it.” 

Still refusing to look at her you merely hand over your work sullenly. Another failure as a lady. No matter how hard you tried, sewing just wasn’t your thing. It’s like your hands would suddenly get stupid once presented with a needle and thread. 

Cat’s gentle fingers brush against the back of your hand. “You were great out there, by the way. We all thought it was Edmure until. . .” 

“Edmure could never fight that well.” 

“No. . .” She nods and sits in front of you on your makeshift bed. “No he couldn’t.” 

Finally you look up. “That’s what I was trying to show father!” 

Now it’s Cat’s turn to look down as she mended your sleeve. “Why do you want to be Lord of Riverrun anyway? It’s more suited for a man, don’t you think.” 

“Edmure isn’t a man, Cat. Father gets older and older each year while Edmure seems to get. . . well, dumber. He’s my brother and I love him, but he would not make a good lord. He has the temperament of a child still and you know it. And Uncle Brynden doesn’t want the title. I just want Riverrun to prosper after father dies.” 

Her own blue eyes flick up to you. She knew. She acknowledged all that you said was the truth. There was no good argument she could present to you so Catelyn remained silent. 

Pursing your lips, you concede. “It’s not like I’m opposed to being married. . . Of course I’ll marry once I’m the Lady of Riverrun. I’ll find a fine man to be my husband. Someone who will care for Riverrun by my side. Not above me. I want an equal.” 

“Only the finest man for my sister.” Catelyn nods with a gentle smile as she glances up at you. It wasn’t often you got along with your sisters because of your polar personalities. In that moment though, you and Catelyn developed a bond. You were her high strung, wild, little sister. One that would rather play with the boys then participate in sewing. You had defeated Petyr Baelish when you were but 10 years old and claimed aloud that he wasn’t worthy of Catelyn’s hand until he was able to best you. 

Abruptly, Edmure enters panting and a little disheveled. “(y/n), father wants to see you.” 

You frown. “But he just told me to leave.” 

There was a shine in his eyes though. “Things have changed.” 

Sharing a confused expression with Cat, the two of you follow Edmure back to your father’s tent where you found him with an equally shocked face. 

“What’s wrong, father?” Catelyn immediately asks. 

He appeared at a loss for words, his brain trying to compile a complete sentence. The lines on his face were even more exaggerated. “Prince Rhaegar has asked for your hand in marriage, (y/n)...”  
  
**  
  


“Aunt (y/n)!!” Arya shrieked with delight and ran for her aunt. Many times, Catelyn had to remind her youngest daughter that she needed to address her aunt as ‘Your Grace’. The girl who had once been her spirited little sister was now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Trident while Edmure was waiting to become Lord of Riverrun as Hoster Tully still proved to be hanging on. Once she became the young bride of Rhaegar Targaryen, (y/n) prospered greatly. Rhaegar had fallen in love with her at first sight. Well that is once she had taken off her helmet. Through the years he continued to support (y/n) and her sword fighting, calling upon many infamous swordsmen and knights to train and teach her. She had fought by his side when the time came to depose the former King Aerys. 

Catelyn had found herself Lady Stark, but not from marrying Brandon. He had died during the siege of King’s Landing as he helped Rhaegar overthrow his father Aerys.. Her husband had become Ned Stark. And with him she had five beautiful children. Arya, reminding her every day of her sister (y/n). She had the wild spirit of both (y/n) and Lyanna Stark. 

The King and Queen were a lovely pair with their own heir, young Jaehaerys who possessed his mother’s auburn hair and his father’s striking violet eyes. 

(y/n) gathers Arya in her arms, giggling and twirling her niece around. “How big you’ve gotten! Have you been practicing your sword fighting?” 

Eagerly she nods. “Jon and Robb have been helping me!” 

Rhaegar smiles over at his son who right away sought company with his cousins. “Perhaps you could help Jaehaerys.” 

Arya beams up at him. “No problem! He’ll be an expert swordsman in no time!” 

Catelyn shakes her head while Ned tries to suppress his groan. Arya had definitely taken after her two aunts more than anyone else. The looks of her departed Lyanna and the temperament of her royal (y/n). 

"The both of you must be tired from your journey. Come inside and warm yourselves." Ned gestures toward the castle of Winterfell. Evident on the king and queen's face that they would much appreciate it. 

"I'll lead the way!" Arya announces and hurries through the snow. (y/n) could only move so quickly though as Rhaegar held her hand to help her walk. She was pregnant with their second child. 

Siddling to the other side of her sister, Catelyn takes her other hand. "You shouldn't have traveled in your condition." 

(y/n) snorts and rolls her eyes. "Oh hush. I'm fine. This child isn't coming for quite some time. You're as worse as Rhaegar." 

"Our fault for underestimating our sturdy queen." Rhaegar chuckles. He looks to his wife, complete adoration and love overflowing. Catelyn smiles to herself. Yes. Only the finest man for her sister.


End file.
